Destined To Be Dark
by Gazi
Summary: This is my brand new story. It has none of the real digidestind for now, just my own. And, they're taking over the Digital World, not saving it. Rating is because two of my characters kiss - I didn't want to get in trouble for putting the rating too low.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** _This story will hopefully be a little twist from what you are all used to. I've decided it would be more fun if the character of my story were evil, instead of that old "hero" crap that everyone has going on. LOL. So if you have anything against taking over the world, the go somewhere else and read a story about saving the world from my evil. =)  
  
My characters are: Andrea, Michelle, Matt, Jason, and Jayce. Below are the character's names along with who their Digimon is for you, so you don't get too confused. Also, I choose the digivolutions with the card game, not according to any television show, so if you see one that does not happen on the TV show then TOO BAD!  
_  
Andrea (Andy) - Impmon  
Michelle - Pagumon  
Matt - Syakomon  
Jason - Poromon - Muchomon  
Jayce - DemiMeramon  
  
_That should be all you need to know to begin with so . . . On with the story!_

* * *

The Digital World is filled with good and evil. It is a constant battle for who will rule. Though most wish to live in peace they are dragged into the battle by the attacks and murderers made by the evil Digimon. The Digital World's guardians could always be counted on to bring humans into the world. Human children who would battle the evil away from the good, and eventually defeat all that is bad, bringing peace back to the world of Digital Monsters.  
  
But what if . . . at least once . . . the Digital Guardians choose the wrong children?  
  
Andrea was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes,and was about to roll out of her bed, when she got a second look at the sky above her . . . not her bedroom ceiling. She then felt her bed, which wasn't a bed at all - but a tree branch. She quickly moves, sitting up, and looking around, a little scared. She was still in her nightgown, though, so she decided she must be having a dream.  
  
She decided to crawl down the tree, there was a sort of ladder which was made of smaller branches connected to the tree, that she thought would be easy to crawl down. As Andy moved down the tree, she heard a voice above her. There was someone moving in the tree. She moved faster, and when she reached the ground, she looked around, wondering what her dream wanted her to do now.  
  
Suddenly she heard a scream in the tree, and a boy fell down the tree, grabbing onto a branch about twenty feet from the ground, catching himself from falling on top of Andrea. She moved, watching the boy, and called up, "Who are you!?" The boy looked down at her, just now noticing her, and he looked a little scared. He was wearing a big black shirt with the Nike symbol on it, and black boxers.  
  
He carefully climbed down the tree and walked over to the strange girl, looking around, muttering to himself. Andy backed up a little from the stranger, and watched him, "Who are you?"  
  
The boy looked back to Andy, noticing she had moved a little back from him. "Who I . . . I'm Matt. Who are you Where are we?"  
  
But Andrea didn't have a chance to respond before she jumped, turning around. Something had brushed against her leg.  
  
As she turned around, she heard a small laugh, and when she turned around she saw a small purple humanoid with red gloves, a red bandanna, and a smirk upon his face.  
  
"Oh cool . . ." Matt muttered, moving forward, toward the Impmon. "Yea, I am pretty cool. But back off, buster!" Impmon wasted no time putting fire on one of his fingers, and throwing it at Matt, narrowly missing his head, "That was a warning throw! Stay back!"  
  
Andy watched the small monster as it smirked at her, and bowed, "Hello, Andrea. If you don't mind, we'd like to get moving." Andy stared at him, "Where?"  
  
Impmon too her hand, and lead her around a bush. There, in a clearing, were two more boys and a girl. They looked like they had been waiting for Andy. Matt followed, despite Impmon's glare.  
  
One of the boys had brown-blonde hair and in his arms he held an innocent-looking pink bird head with wings - Poromon. The girl had very short blonde hair, and brown eyes. In her arms she held a gray head much like the boy's, but this one was gray, had ears instead of wings, and had red eyes, and a smirk. The other boy had longer black hair, and beside him flew a small ball of flames with a stitched up mouth, and big blue eyes.  
  
The girl stepped forward, and nodded toward a bush, where a little pink clam with black designs on it hopped out. He had two holes in his shell, where two eyes peered out, and the little Syakomon jumped into Matt's arms, who almost dropped him when the clam opened to reveal teeth on the edges of the shell, and a little green blob inside, with two antenna.  
  
Matt stared at the clam, and with one look he didn't want to drop him anymore. it was as if he knew the Syakomon was his friend, and was there to protect him.  
  
Andrea, however, was blushing madly as Impmon watched the clam. She stared at the little purple humanoid as it smirked back at her, "I'm Impmon." She nodded, "How did you already know my name?"  
  
Impmon smirked, "We knew you'd be coming. Here, Michelle has some clothing for you . . ." Andy blushed even harder, she was still wearing her nightgown with fairies on it, and realized everyone had seen her in it.  
  
Michelle, the girl who was holding Pagumon, stepped forward, and put Pagumon on her head, then took off her backpack, and handed it to Andy, "There ya go. You can get dressed behind that tree you woke up in, I'll make sure the guys stay here."  
  
Andrea nodded, and turned around. As she walked away, she heard Impmon's sly voice talking to Matt, "That's Syakomon, he doesn't talk much, though . . ."  
  
When Andra returned Matt was dressed, in clothing which she assumed he had gotten from one of the other two boys. Poromon noticed she was back first, "Great! Now we can go!" Jason nodded, and put Poromon on his head.  
  
Matt watched Jason, "Hey, dude . . . why is your monster pink?" Michelle, and Jayce turned to watch Jason, as he glared at Matt, "Why is yours purple?"  
  
"Creepy . . . guess we don't get to choose, do we?" Matt watched Syakomon, "heh."  
  
Michelle kept Pagumon on her head, as she walked over to Jason and kissed his cheek, then his lips, softly, as Jason let Poromon go, and Pagumon jumped off Michelle's head. They kissed for a minute, then Matt interrupted them, "Oh man, don't do that in front of everyone! My girlfriend is real, out of this dream."  
  
Michelle smirked, pulling away from the kiss, and watching Jayce, and Jayce walked over to Matt, nodding, "Man, that's what I telling them. All the time! Get a room! But this isn't a dream . . . and don't count on seeing your girlfriend for a while, Matt . . ."  
  
Matt laughed, turning to Jayce, thinking he was joking. But his smile quickly faded as he saw the seriousness upon Jayce's face.  
  
Matt nodded, realizing this wasn't a dream, and asked, quickly: "How long will we be here? Where are we?"  
  
Michelle broke into the conversation, noticing that Andrea was listening in, looking worried, "We've been here a couple months, we think . . . we've seen hints that the time in this world is different from Earth, so we stopped counting the days."  
  
Jason smiled, "And here? This is the Digital World. These are Digital Monsters with us, that's what the 'mon' stands for at the end of their names. But not all Digital Monsters are this way, they get bigger, and meaner."  
  
Matt stared in disbelief, so Jason unhooked a small device from his belt. Now that he saw it, Matt saw one on each of the three. On Michelle's pant pocket was hooked a gray one just like it, and Jayce had a blueish-gray one connected to a chain, hanging on his pants.  
  
Jason held up his light gray device, showing it to Matt and Andy, "This is a D-3. Watch this." He smirked, and held it out to his Poromon, who was standing in the middle of them now. He began to slow and screamed in his small voice - "POROMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . .MUCHOMON!"  
  
After the glowing form of the Poromon grew, it changed into the form of a penguin-like monster - Muchomon. He was red with a green and yellow beak, gray feet, and a yellow belly with red markings on it. He also had black at the end of his wing-tips.  
  
Matt stared at the Penguin-like monster, then turned to Syakomon, "Can you do that too?" The small crustation stared back at him in it's cute way, "Not yet!" He said cheerfully, as if what it had said would make Matt happier.  
  
Michelle nodded, "Syakomon is already a Rookie. It might be a while before he learns to Digivolve." She picked up Pagumon again, and held him.  
  
Andrea cut in, and spoke for the first time in a while, "Yes, we're here, we have pet monsters, it's all cool. But why are we here? I mean, we're here to play with monsters and make our parents worry about us? Who put me in that tree while I was asleep, and why?"  
  
Jayce shrugged, "Who knows, we haven't meet any Digimon that knew anything about humans."  
  
Andy glared at them all, "Then I'm going back home!"  
  
Michelle raised an eyebrow, Jayce held back a laugh, and Jason smiled, and kissed Michelle's cheek, making her smile. None of them said anything, but Impmon smirked, "You can't leave. You're stuck here until you do what you were brought here to do."  
  
"Yea? What was I brought here to do?" Andy was beginning to get mad.  
  
Impmon smirked, and made a flame on his finger, holding it up to her, "Help us take over the Digital World."

* * *

_And that would be the first chapter! XD Anyway, if you like then tell me what you think. if you have nothing nice to say then go slam your fingers in a door!  
  
Thankies for reading it, either way!_


	2. To Koromon Village

**Author's Note:** _Welcome to chapter two! Wow you made it this far. XD My story must not be as bad as I thought it was. Hopefully you commented on the last chapter! If you didn't then go back and do it now! PLEASE!? I have decided I will include the following in every chapter, and add onto the Digivolutions as I pick them out! -_

_(( NOTE: I choose the digivolutions with the card game, not according to any television show or book. ))_

Andrea (Andy) - Impmon  
Michelle - Pagumon  
Matt - Syakomon  
Jason - Poromon - Muchomon  
Jayce - DemiMeramon - DemiDevimon

_Remember to comment after you read! :D Thankies!

* * *

_

Andrea stared at Impmon. She had no idea if he was being serious. He still had a smirk on his face, but then again he had always been smirking and grinning, as if he knew more then her and he knew it. Impmon held up the flame on his finger to her, "Take it."

She stared at him, wondering what he was talking about only for a second before she realized he wanted her to take the flame. Somehow a feeling inside of her told her she should. The question that it might burn her never even occurred before she reached toward it,and put her fingers into the flames. Suddenly it came out of each of her fingers. She smiled, waving her hand a little before pulling it toward her face, and looking at the five small burning fireballs. They disappeared in puffs of smoke about 30 seconds after Impmon had given them to her.

Andy smiled, and nodded, "Okay, Impmon." She turned to Michelle, "Where do we start?" She seemed to be a different person., she seemed eager to begin.

Michelle pointed left, "We've taken over the Koromon village there, that's where we stay. Some are still alive as our slaves."

Jayce pointed to the right, "Yes, but there's a Poromon village in that direction that attacks Jason every time we go there, and since they're right next to Elecmon's nursery, they just keep coming back whenever we defeat them. It's like a never-ending battle, and we've never been able to defeat them, even when our Digimon Digivolve. They might attack the village we stay at . . ."

Jason smirked, "They won't attack us. They don't know where we're staying." Jason watched Jayce's glare turn to his Muchomon. Muchomon pointed to himself, and mouthed the question, 'me?' Jayce nodded, and Jason eminently stepped in front of Muchomon, "He wouldn't betray us. He's one of us."

Jayce shrugged, "All I know is, they're plotting something. I don't know what . . . yet." Matt stared at Jayce, "Your scared of a bunch of pink birds?" Jayce smirked at Matt, "Go and say hello to them."

Michelle sighed, "Common, lets just head back. This isn't helping anything." Jayce and Jason nodded. They began to walk out of the clearing. Michelle watched Matt and Andrea, "Common You guys too."

Matt sighed, and picked up Syakomon, then began walking after Jason and Jayce, who had began arguing again, and talking about Matt and Andrea. Michelle stayed behind. once everyone was out of the clearing, she walked over to Andrea, "It'll be okay, really. It's not so bad here."

Andy nodded, and walked with Michelle after the boys, keeping Matt in their sight ahead of them as they walked through the forest and Michelle told Andy what to expect in the Digital World.

Once they got to the Koromon Village, it was dark. But from what you could see it was made up of nine little huts, and many small pink Digimon hopping around - Koromon.

Jayce lead Matt to his hut, and told three Koromon to take care of him, then left for his own hut. Jason went to his, instead of staying around the two other boys. Andrea was shown to a hut for her, and given four Koromon to take care of her.  
  
Everyone's Digimon stayed with their partners, so Pagumon followed Michelle as she walked to Jason and her's hut.

Once Michelle got to the hut, she lay down on the straw bed the Koromon had made for them. there was one in each of the huts. Jason, who had already been laying down, wrapped his arms around her, and smiled.

Michelle smiled, and closed her eyes, they were all very tired, they hadn't been back to the village, or slept, for the past two days. And they didn't really care if Matt and Andrea stayed up for a while. It was a little bit after 12 noon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Very short chapter, yes. But you'll live! Comment, please?_


	3. Master Vikemon

**Author's Note:** _Hello_

_(( NOTE: I choose the Digivolutions with the card game, not according to any television show or book. ))_

Andrea (Andy) - Impmon  
Michelle - Pagumon - Gazimon  
Matt - Syakomon  
Jason - Poromon - Muchomon  
Jayce - DemiMeramon - DemiDevimon

_Please comment after you read, it means a lot to me! Thank you much! :D!_

* * *

Jayce was the first to wake up. It was well into the next day, and Matt and Andrea were tossing a Koromon back and fourth outside his door. Andy was giggling like mad every time she dropped the Koromon and it started yelling at her, while Matt laughed at the odd situation.

Jayce got up out of bed, rubbing his eyes,and got dressed, then walked out of his hut, staring at them as if they were crazy, "SHUT UP!"

His scream woke Jason and Michelle, who were sleeping a cabin about 30 feet away. They woke, and Michelle stretched, smiling. Jason got up, and they both changed, before heading out of the hut.

By the time Michelle and Jason got out to Jayce's hut, he had ordered DemiDevimon (which had evolved from DemiMeramon) to delete the Koromon, and absorb his data.

Michelle smirked, "Get up on the wrong side of the hay pile again, Jayce?" Jayce just glared at her, as usual, and disappeared back inside of his hut.

Matt and Andrea weer still a bit in shock as the Koromon was deleted by the DemiDevimon. They watched the air as he absorbed the data, and turned to Jason and Michelle after Jayce disappeared.

Andy was the first to speak, "What happened? Where did Koromon go?"

Jason replied, "DemiDevimon deleted him, and took his data to make him stronger - not much stronger, it was only a Koromon."

Matt stared at him, "He killed him?"

Michelle shrugged, "Not really kill. Digimon aren't really alive, they're pieces of data. You can delete them just like you could delete a letter on your computer when you spell a word wrong."

Andrea took a small glance to Impmon, who was sleeping on a nearby tree branch, "Could Impmon be deleted?"

Michelle paused a moment, and nodded. Andy seemed worried, so Jason cut in, "Impmon won't be deleted. We wouldn't let that happen. No monster can defeat us."

Michelle held Jason's hand, looking down at Pagumon, who had followed her out of the hut, and was now sitting at her feet.

Jayce came back out of his hut, DemiDevimon was sitting on his shoulder. "Time to go?" DemiDevimon asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Impmon jumped out of the tree, and Syakomon hopped over to Matt. Matt picked him up, and held him, and asked, "More walking?"

Michelle smirked, "Running. But only for one of us." Matt and Andrea stared at her as she used her Digivice to make Pagumon glow, "PAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . GAZIMON!" Of course, after the glowing light stopped they only saw Gazimon for a split second, before he glowed and grew much bigger, "GAZIMON DIGIVOLVE TO . . . DARKTYRANNOMON!"

Matt looked up, scared. The Dinosaur Digimon was towering over them. He waved his tail, until it was laying in front of them. Michelle smiled, and got on the tail, walking up his back, and the others as well as their Digimon followed. Once they got to his neck he leaned his head down so they could get on.

A moment after Michelle had told everyone to hang on, Matt and Andy were almost knocked off their feet by the speed of Dark Tyrannomon. He ran through the forest non-stop for 30 minutes, as the humans the other Digimon did nothing but try to hang on. Matt and Andrea barely noticed the woods they were running through got darker and darker, until they came to a huge lake. DarkTyrannomon stopped, an action that almost made everyone fly off his head.

He then closed his eyes, and began growing smaller, until everyone jumped off his head, and he kept shrinking, until he was in his Gazimon form again. Nobody had time to glance at Gazimon, because a moment after they were all on the ground, the water started splashing, and a Digimon came out.

Impmon, Andrea, DemiDevimon, Jayce, Gazimon, Michelle, Syakomon, Matt, Muchomon, and Jason all watched the large Vikemon come out of the water. He stepped behind them in one motion, knocking over three trees. He was easily twice the size of DarkTyrannomon.

"Ahh, good. Your all here." He spoke quietly, gently, even as he spoke to them. Which was good, because he wasn't the sort you'd want to make angry. His voice was made smaller, as well, so it would not hurt everyone's ears when he spoke. He continued: "Jayce? Review?"

Jayce stepped forward, DemiDevimon was on his shoulder again, "Yes, sir. We found the two Digimon assigned to our partners, and have made our way back from the island on the south side of the island. We found the two new members in a part of the forest closer to our village, and introduced them to their monsters. The ones you brought for us, master.

Vikemon nodded, and stared at Andrea and Matt, "You have your Digivices?" Matt and Andrea stared at him, not knowing what to say, but Jayce replied, "No, master. We still need to search the island for them, but we have a good idea of where they are."

Vikemon gently shook his head, "There is no time for that. Four other humans have been brought to the island. They must be persuaded to join us before any _others_ find them."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Yea, another short chapter - I guess . . . But oh well, right? I uploaded this chapter at same time as Chapter Two, so you've had enough to read for now. :) I'll start right away on chapter four! And please remember: COMMENT! :D_


End file.
